


Powiesz "kropla", powiem "rzeka"

by Filigranka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Humor, Polski | Polish, elfik w zalotach, no bardziej crack, pół crack pół tragedyja, zdania typu śpię atłasowym pod cieniem firanek lecz autor bez talentu wieszcza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Elrond i Celebriana przy końcu wspominają początek.





	Powiesz "kropla", powiem "rzeka"

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Mary w ramach wymiany tolkienowskiej na Mirriel. Wrzuciłam elementy z kilku życzeń, ale głównym było "Elrond spotyka po raz pierwszy Celebrianę.   
> Poproszę o nieporadnego i/lub zawstydzonego Elronda, w dodatku mającego co najmniej lekkiego pietra przed Galadrielą... (#perspektywaposiadaniastrasznejtesciowej)". Jak to u mnie - miotamy się od cracku do dramatu, tragedii rodu Finwego i angstu niczym między manią a depresją. Zaskakująco dużo, jak na procent cracku, gadania o śmierci.
> 
> Bazylia rzuciła okiem, za co jej bardzo dziękuję! <3

 

 

Stali na nabrzeżu. Statek czekał, ale – poczeka. Zawsze w końcu czekały tyle, ile trzeba. Kirdan rozumiał. Dawał czas. Miał go, wszyscy go mieli, przecież tak wiele.  
     — Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?  
     Elrond nie dałby rady mówić, skinął tylko głową. Uśmiech Celebríany był – piękny, tak. Ale bolesny i melancholijny, jak wszystkie jej uśmiechy od czasu powrotu z niewoli.  
     — Pomyliłeś mnie wtedy z moją matką.  
     Znów skinięcie. Ale tym razem wykrztusił też słowa:  
     — Pasowałaś do opisu. Piękna, jasne włosy, duma, odwaga i roztropność w spojrzeniu...  
     — Jasne włosy. — Kolejny blady uśmiech. — Matka ma przecież jaśniejsze. To zabawne, popłynę i zobaczę wreszcie Silmarile, dowiem się, o co było – to wszystko. Co stworzyło los, który nas połączył. — Położyła mu palce na powiekach, zamknęła. — Jakie to dziwne, że wracam do jej domu, że idę przed nią, idę tam, gdzie ona nie może. Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, sądziłam, że ona... że kto jak kto, ale moja matka może wszystko. Przepraszam — dodała nagle.  
     Chwycił nadgarstek tej dłoni, którą trzymała przy jego twarzy. Nie chciał puścić. Nie chciał puszczać nigdy.  
     Chwycił tak kiedyś matkę. Pamiętał, jak z wielką czułością, z jakim rozpaczliwym spokojem rozplątała mu palce, ucałowała nadgarstek – i skoczyła.  
     — Nie masz za co.  
     — Zostawiam też ciebie i dzieci, ale mówię o niej. To jest... może to tak, że kiedy wracamy, kiedy odchodzimy, myśli nam same uciekają do dzieciństwa i jakbyśmy nie pragnęli, nie możemy ich utrzymać. Tracimy kotwicę.  
     Chwycił tak kiedyś Elrosa, siedząc przy jego łóżku, tamten już umierał i prawie nic nie poznawał, ale jeszcze się uśmiechnął, uniósł z wysiłkiem ich splecione dłonie – gdzie idę, tam nie możesz podążyć – do swoich zżółkłych, starczych, suchych warg, a potem ręka pod palcami Elronda zwiotczała i było po wszystkim.  
       
       
       
       
     O. To może nawet fortunne spotkanie, był tak zaskoczony, że nie zdążył się całkiem zmieszać i tylko bełkotał, a nie całkiem stracił mowę.  
     — Pani Galadrielo... Artanis...  
     Wybuchnęła śmiechem. To go – cóż, zbiło kompletnie z pantałyku.  
     — Panno Celebríano — powiedziała; miała miły głos, trochę jakby przydymiony, chropawy. — Galadrielewno, jak mawiają ludzie, jeśli już. Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać oburzenia, gdybym spróbowała połączyć ten jej przydomek z końcówką w quenyi.  
     Elrond pokiwał głową. Wybąkał przeprosiny, bo też i cóż mógł w tej sytuacji, głupi młodzianek, zrobić. Życzył miłego pobytu. A potem obrócił się na pięcie i – i nie, nie dało się tego nazwać „wycofaniem na z góry upatrzone pozycje”. Po prostu zrejterował.  
     W sypialni na próżno próbował wypocząć. Nieszczęsny moment cały czas przewijał się mu przed oczyma, ze wszystkimi detalami, zupełnie jakby znowu go przeżywał, raz po raz i znowu, znowu i raz po raz. Jak to u elfów. Niekiedy bywał wdzięczny za ten aspekt swojego wybranego dziedzictwa. Niekiedy, na przykład tej nocy, go nienawidził. Ludzie, pamiętał, przynajmniej mogli swoje błędy, na krótką metę, zapić, przespać, zapomnieć.  
     A przecież wiedział, że Galadriela przybyła z córką. Mógł, powinien był, założyć, że ta też w miarę pasuje do poetyckich opisów matki, tak to w życiu zwykle bywa, że przypominamy rodziców, nawet jeśli czasem bardziej tych przybranych. Mógł założyć – przecież zakładał, tylko po prostu... po prostu nie myślał o niej aż tak dużo – że Celebríana też będzie piękna, że na jej widok śmiertelnym śmiertelności dowolnej serce będzie stawało w piersi, gardło się zaciśnie, żołądek wywróci na drugą stronę, jak wtedy, kiedyś, durniu, wypił z Elrosem pół piwniczki Maglora i Maedhrosa i obaj byliście struci, i świat wam wirował, i widzieliście matkę w byle pannie służebnej, i Silmarile w każdym błysku stłuczonego szkła, i płakaliście, tak zupełnie bez powodu, z nagłego smętku świata, i śmialiście się też bez powodu, po prostu dlatego, żeście żyli, i byliście naprawdę ciężko struci, i prawie wtedy umarliście?  
     Coś takiego. Mniej więcej. Mógł założyć. Mógł przewidzieć. Bo teraz, o, teraz z pewnością czuł się jak człowiek, znów czuł się, jakby umierał.  
       
       
       
     Maglor i Maedhros sporo o Artanis mówili, więcej niż o którymkolwiek z krewnych. Może dlatego, że miała czelność odmówić ich ojcu. Może dlatego, że jeszcze żyła i, w zasadzie, jak na nich, zdołali jakoś uniknąć większej zwady. Oczywiście, zabili jej brata – to Elrond zrozumiał dużo później, w Lindonie, kiedy już sam przeanalizował historię i genealogię – ale nie próbowali jakoś wyjątkowo uporczywie zabić jej samej. W rodzie Finwëgo to mogło się chyba liczyć jako przyjazne, ciepłe stosunki.  
     Było nie było, Elronda i Elrosa Maglor oraz Maedhros podobno, śpiewali teraz bardowie, kochali jak synów. Najpierw, rzecz jasna, sprawiwszy rzeź ich rodzinnemu grodowi, dodawał zawsze w duszy Elrond, sam nie wiedział, po co, bo to przecież – przecież nic w jego uczuciach nie zmieniało. Chyba próbował w ten sposób pamiętać. Oddać cześć.  
     Maglor śpiewał im o jasnych włosach Galadrieli, tak pięknych, że nawet jego ojciec chciał je wykorzystać w swoim dziele – Elrond wtedy nie widział jeszcze humoru w tym doborze akcentów, to też przyszło później; na wiele rzeczy stawał się ślepy ten, kto dłużej przebywał wśród synów Fëanora – śpiewał o jej dumie, o jej sile, o jasności, która wiodła jej lud poprzez lód Helcaraxë – kolejny element ironiczny, który Elrond doceni później – o jej wielkiej rozwadze, nieomal zmysłem proroctwa będącej. Przez „rozwagę” rozumiał, ani chybi, że nie wchodziła im w drogę w wojenkach o Silmarile. Może dlatego, że miała to złoto swoich włosów.  
     Elrond próbował teraz, tuż przed pierwszym spotkaniem, rozłożyć ten dziecięcy mit na kawałki, zdystansować się, spojrzeć na niego właśnie tak, jak nauczył się przez lata patrzeć na inne opowieści synów Fëanora. Z pewnym takim sceptycyzmem. Ostrością. Ale jednak, jednak, jednak, perspektywa stanięcia przed żywym mitem, włosami tak złotymi, że prawie dorównującym Silmarilom, elfką, która posłała precz tak Fëanora, jak samych Valarów, ta perspektywa sprawiała, że nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie spokojnej mądrości uczonego.  
     Powiedz sobie wprost, westchnął, jesteś przerażony. I jeszcze wczoraj musiałeś palnąć do jej córki, idioto. Naprawdę myślałeś, że pani Galadriela, Artanis, włóczyłaby się wieczorem po korytarzach, w okolicy spiżarki? Że... że sobie zwiedzałaby twój dworek? Bez obstawy?  
     Pewną zaletą było, że teraz mógł bać się nie tylko nieuniknionego politycznego starcia... spotkania z Galadrielą, ale i zaambarasowania, jakim niewątpliwie skończyłoby się wpadnięcie na jej córkę. Nie wiedział, czego bardziej. Czyli mógł się, jakże wygodnie, skupić na lęku przed Celebríaną, nie jej matką, kiedy służący – w biegu, szedł właśnie głównym vel jedynym w pełni wykończonym holem – wprowadzali ostatnie poprawki do jego galowego stroju, bo tuż-tuż było pierwsze posiedzenie.  
       
       
       
     — Powinniśmy jakoś się nazwać. Dla potomnych. Dla wygody kopistów. Myślę, że jak się pospieszymy, to w jeden dzień uda nam się tę kwestię załatwić.  
     Elrond nie był pewien, czy Gil-Galad żartuje. Zerknął na zaproponowaną agendę – kwestie porządkowe i organizacyjne tam widniały, faktycznie, osobiście je wpisał. Czyli pewnie jednak nie żartowano.  
     Powinien pamiętać, co wpisał do agendy. Powinien, bo ostatni tydzień poświęcił na nauczenie się jej na pamięć. Tylko wieczorem dwa dni temu coś mu te wszystkie nauki szlag trafił. A kiedy wczoraj rano, podczas oficjalnego przyjęcia delegacji, zobaczył i Celebríanę, i Galadrielę – tak bardzo podobną do swojej córki, ale z włosami jeszcze jaśniejszymi, faktycznie, prawie blask Silmarilów, tak podobną do wszystkich elfów pierwszej ery, z tym ostrym, hardym podbródkiem rodu Finwëgo, z rysami, których nie potrafił przestać kojarzyć z synami Fëanora – zapomniał już nawet, ile i czego zapomniał. Ledwie dał radę wydukać oficjalne powitanie.  
     „Twoje włosy, pani, rzeczywiście mają w sobie światło dawnego świata”, wyrzucił, już po części oficjalnej, za wszelką cenę próbując jakoś zatuszować swoją wpadkę – a miał wrażenie, że od wieczora dnia poprzedniego, od tego spotkania z Celebríaną, wszystko, co robił, było jedną wielką wpadką. Nawet o własne nogi zaczął się potykać, stłukł swoją ulubioną filiżankę...  
     „Zapomniałam”, odpowiedziała, dumna, prawie pyszna, królewska, prawie straszna, „że ty widziałeś światło Silmarilów, że pamiętasz je pewnie lepiej ode mnie. I że wychowywali cię moi bracia stryjeczni, więc podzielasz ich obsesję”.  
     — Powinniśmy ustalić godziny obrad i przerw — dorzucił teraz Kirdan. — Aczkolwiek tutaj, oczywiście, głos rozstrzygający należy do gospodarza.  
     — No i dobrze byłoby jakoś... formalnie umocować skład tego naszego zgromadzenia. Gdybyśmy jeszcze w tym tygodniu dali sobie radę nawet nadać wstępne prerogatywy, to poczynilibyśmy... niesamowicie szybkie postępy. — Oczy Mithrandira błyszczały humorem. — Ale jeśli przedłuży się to na następny, to też nie będę narzekał i uznam nasze tempo za niezłe.  
     Saruman chrząknął.  
     — Uważam, że byłoby rozsądniej nie nakładać sztywnych ram prerogatyw i obowiązków. Nasze zgromadzenie z oczywistych względów nie będzie stałe, będzie raczej odpowiadało na trudności doraźne. Takie trudności mają to do siebie, że niespecjalnie da się przewidzieć, jakimiż to prerogatywami najłatwiej je będzie zwalczyć. Zostawmy więc sobie pole manewru i ustalmy raczej... ogólne cele, do których powołane zostanie owo ciało. Do spełnienia owych celów będziemy zaś dążyć takimi prerogatywami, jakie w danej chwili okażą się potrzebne. Mówimy wszak o zadaniu, które i na setki, ba, tysiące lat rozpisane być może.  
     — Pragniesz wiecznego stanu wyjątkowego? — Galadriela wreszcie się odezwała. — Może każesz nam jeszcze przysiąc, że nie spoczniemy, że nic nas nie zatrzyma? — w jej głosie była ironia, ale nie było gniewu. — Kusisz nas. Kusisz mnie.  
     — Mamy wszak decydować, kto z nas wytrzyma pokusę — bąknął Elrond. — Komu powierzyć wieczną... stałą pokusę pierścieni.  
     — To ładnie ze strony gospodarza, że tak się stara dogodzić gościom, ale zrozumieliśmy za pierwszym zdaniem, nie trzeba nam tłumaczeń. Skądś znam tę skłonność do sądzenia, że wszyscy, nawet najwybitniejsi, potrzebują naszych objaśnień, przypisów i wykładów. — Uśmiech Galadrieli był zagadkowy; najłatwiej byłoby go nazwać drwiącym, ale znów, bez prawdziwego gniewu, już prędzej ze smutkiem.  
     Kirdan zmarszczył brwi, dorównujące krzaczastością jego sławetnej brodzie.  
     — Jesteś w niezwykle bojowym nastroju... — zaczął ostrożnie; umilkł, gdy tylko padło na niego spojrzenie jasnych oczu; spojrzenie, które, zaiste, mogło zabijać nie gorzej od strzały czy miecza.  
     — Być może objawił mi się przebłysk mętnego daru mojego brata. A wiesz, że niewiele jest cięższych brzemion niż patrzeć, jak łódź gna na skały, niesiona prądem, i nie móc już jej zawrócić. Ale nie traćmy czasu na rodzinne anegdoty. Skupmy się na pracy. Punkt pierwszy: nazwa dla naszego zgromadzenia.  
     — Myślę, że jeśli miałaś wizję, czy to dotyczącą Saurona, czy to naszego nienazwanego na razie zgromadzenia, to o niej też warto porozmawiać.  
     — Myślę, że polityka i wojna przysłoniły ci świat, Sarumanie. Być może miałam wizję. Ale wielce wątpliwe, by nawet jeśli, dotyczyła ona Nieprzyjaciela. Czy to nie zaskakujące, jak wiele jest spraw, których nie pojmą właśnie ci, którzy poświęcili życie zdobywaniu najgłębszej wiedzy?  
       
       
       
     W przerwie południowej Elrond, wdawszy się z Kirdanem w specjalistyczną rozmowę na temat najlepszego drewna do budowy fortów i porównania z najlepszym drewnem do budowy statków, dał radę Galadrieli umknąć. W przerwie popołudniowej – obrady nadal tkwiły w punkcie „wybór nazwy, kadencyjności przewodniczącego, miejsca obrad oraz terminarza kolejnych spotkań”, do „celów i prerogatyw” wciąż im było daleko – już tyle szczęścia nie miał.  
     — Biała Rada, Elrondzie? Może od razu nazwijmy się po prostu Przystawkami do Sarumana! Jeśli mam już być czyimś lokajem, to wolę Mithrandira. Rada Szara, Rada Bura, Rada Pyłu Ziemi, o proszę, czy to brzmi lepiej? Skromniej?  
     Elronda niemal bolała głowa. Większości osób ras i gatunków wszelkich po dniu spędzonym na naradach z Majarami i najstarszymi, najpotężniejszymi z elfów, głowę by już zapewne wręcz rozsadzało. Ale Elrond był urodzony jeszcze w Pierwszej Erze, do tego nie dzień, a dzieciństwo, spędził z synami Fëanora. Miał, znaczy, wprawę.  
     Miał też nerwy w strzępach – głównie przez strach o to, co też Galadriela sobie o nim pomyśli, co też potem o nim powie Celebríanie – i, jako istota wychowana przez synów Fëanora, nie zamierzał owych nerwów trzymać na wodzy. Trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy się zaprzeć i błysnąć ostrogą.  
     — Biorąc pod uwagę skład naszego zgromadzenia, to skromną nazwą zwodzilibyśmy tylko świat i samych siebie — burknął. — A nie jest dobrze kłamać, jeszcze gorzej zaś uwierzyć we własne kłamstwa.  
     Galadriela zarzuciła włosy za ramię, jakby szykowała się do bitwy. Zacisnęła wargi. Zmierzyła go długim spojrzeniem. Potem się roześmiała.  
     — Być może mają rację, kiedy mimo wieku nazywają cię mądrym.  
     — Być może? — powtórzył.  
     Nadal się uśmiechała.  
     — Znałam Fëanora. Mam nieco... nierealistyczne standardy. Być może moja ocena ciebie jest, była, jeszcze trochę będzie, wypaczona. Wydana przez dziwny pryzmat. Być może nieuczciwy wobec ciebie, nawet jeśli z czystej prawdy stworzony.  
     Elrond westchnął.  
     — Mówisz zagadkami albo poezją. Wychowywał mnie Maglor, pani, jestem więc w stanie odczytywać, że twój gniew na mnie nie jest... celowy ani przez ciebie pożądany, i że mam nie wyciągąć z niego wniosków ani darzyć cię niechęcią w odpowiedzi... ale nie potrafię znaleźć dla niego przyczyny. Przypominam ci synów Fëanora? Zapewne. Jednak byłaś w dobrych stosunkach z Celebrimborem, nie pojmuję więc...  
     Zachmurzyła się. Światło, które przed chwilą pojawiło się w jej oczach, okazało się nie świtem, lecz błyskami burzy.  
     — Fëanor nigdy nie zasługiwał na takiego wnuka. Nie zasługiwał nawet na swoich synów. Nigdy nie przestanę opłakiwać... — Chwilowej burzy, mijającej wraz z ostatnim zdaniem. — ...I być może to żałoba nie pozwala mi spojrzeć na ciebie jasno. Trudno nam zaraz po stracie witać radośnie kolejną.  
     — Nie chcę – nie zamierzam przyczynić ci nigdy straty, pani. Nie wiem, w czym miałbym...  
     Znów się roześmiała, cicho.  
     — Ale jednak wciąż młody, chociaż najstarszy z tych, którzy urodzili się jako ludzie! Nie miej mi tego za złe. Nam, starym, czasami miło jest spojrzeć na młodość, powspominać własne zaplątanie. Ciesz się, bo najpiękniejsze odkrycie świata jeszcze przed tobą. Mnie już pozostało tylko wspominanie – i inna słodycz, też piękna, ale inna... Mam do ciebie prośbę, w imieniu mojej córki.  
     Serce mu stanęło. Na wszelki wypadek, żeby znów nie popełnić jakiejś głupoty, skinął tylko głową.  
     — Być może żałoba sprawiła też, że zbytnio ją... osłaniałam przed światem. Niewiele z niego widziała. Bardzo się cieszy z tej podróży, a i ja sądzę, że mogłaby być okazja do naprawienia tego, co mój żal – być może żal – być może zepsuł. — Spojrzenie Galadrieli jasno mówiło „i tak, dziękuję ci, żeś mnie na tę myśl naprowadził, jeśli do tego kiedykolwiek wrócisz, przerobię cię na gulasz”; Maglor i Maedhros byli tacy sami. — Mógłbyś ją oprowadzić po swoich włościach?  
     Elrond miał ochotę odpowiedzieć „nie” i uciec, bo na samą myśl o przebywaniu Celebríaną znów czuł się bardzo, bardzo, bardzo kruchym śmiertelnym. Miał też, oczywiście, ochotę odpowiedzieć „tak, już, teraz, koniecznie, każdego dnia, zawsze aż po kres świata”, bo na samą myśl o zobaczeniu Celebríany znów czuł się wszechpotężnym królem, nie śmiertelnym, lecz z darem Iluvatara, sięgającym poza skorupę tego świata.  
     Na szczęście wieki dyplomacji, dworskich manier i ogólnie „wychowania” wskoczyły mu na język same, bez udziału jego zawieszonego między dwoma nieskończonościami, śmierci i wieczności, umysłu.  
     — Z największą przyjemnością, pani. Będę zaszczycony.  
       
       
       
     Ponieważ Rivendell było nadal w budowie – przebudowie, nalegał, z fortu na bardziej przyjazne miejsce, na dom na czas pokoju – to nie za bardzo było co pokazywać. Niewykończone mury? Na wpół pomalowane pokoje? Gołe ściany? Bibliotekę, do której, jak i całego ostatniego piętra, na razie, chwilowo, nie było schodów, bo poprzednie zdemontowano, a rzemieślnicy opóźniali się coś z dostarczeniem nowych (a to za szerokie, a to pod złym kątem wygięte, a to wytrzymałość nośna zbyt mała)? Puste miejsce, w których coś – kominek, łaźnia dla gości, nowy zestaw sypialni – kiedyś, oby w miarę szybko, będzie?  
     No, dopiero by ładnie wyglądał, pan na szpaltowanej spiesznie ruince. Ledwie dali radę wykończyć salę obrad, hol, jedno skrzydło dla gości i salę przyjęć przed obradami. Co zresztą było kolejnym powodem, dla którego nie mieli nadal tych schodów do głównej biblioteki. Wszystkie siły zostały posłane do walki na front „dla gości”.  
     To, że w efekcie szli na tyły dworku z Celebríaną marmurową ścieżką – była przedłużeniem tej wiodącej od głównego bramy, więc się ją „machnęło przy okazji”, jak to ujął krasnolud-wykonawca – pośród malowniczych zwałów błota, było, cóż, logicznym następstwem tamtej decyzji.  
     Elrond nigdy dotąd nie przypuszczał, że logiczne, czyli przewidywane, czyli wliczone w koszta następstwa decyzji mogą się mu – jemu, miłującemu wiedzę! – wydać tak niepożądane. Nie był wszak synem Fëanora, żeby podejmować nieroztropne, głupie decyzje.  
     Ale teraz, kiedy tak sobie spacerowali, żeby dojść do jego łąk i lasów, i jego rzeczki, i jego stawów rybnych oraz jego jezior, tak bardzo, ze względu na urok, podbijających wartość nieruchomości – jak to z kolei ujęli ludzie – kiedy tak sobie spacerowali, a Celebríana, jakże uprzejmie, komentowała „och, jaki to ładny wzór! taka abstrakcyjna wariacja na motywie liści” na widok zostawionej na płycie przez niezręcznego podwykonawcę rysy, czy zachwycała się pierwszy raz widzianym kwiatem – przy czym, osobliwe, kwiat ów, zdaniem Elronda, za każdym razem musiał wyrastać z największej, najmniej uporządkowanej hałdy ziemi – kiedy tak sobie spacerowali, a Celebríana sobie komentowała, Elrond dochodziło do wniosku, że jednak pozostało w nim coś z Maglora i Maedhrosa.  
     Dzielisz ich obsesję, powiedziała Galadriela. I może miała rację, bo kiedy stanęli na romantycznym mostku nad potokiem – mostek był stary, nie do zmiany czy remontu, więc nadal wyglądał całkiem dobrze – Celebríana powiedziała „ojej, jak tu pięknie”, potrząsnęła głową, pochyliła się, żeby przyjrzeć rybom – „nie mamy tego gatunku w domu!” – włosy opadły jej kurtyną, słońce zagrało w nich jak w złotym wodospadzie, milion małych kropek, każdy sama w sobie odbijająca światło, to Elrond poczuł, że mógłby pójść za ich blaskiem, za tym miękkim ruchem, na sam koniec świata. Zrobić wszystko, byleby móc na niego patrzeć, zawsze.  
     Nie, włosy Celebríany nie przypominały Silmarilów. Rzeczywiście ich nieziemskiemu, zimnemu światłu bliższy był – najbliższy – żywy płaszcz Galadrieli. Ale Elrond napatrzył się w życiu dość na Silmarile. Elrond rzekłby, gdyby poważył się na tę myśl – a teraz, wpatrzony w Celebríanę, wsłuchany w jej zachwycony głos, był gotów poważyć się na bardzo wiele – że ma, zawsze miał, serdecznie dość Silmarilów, że nie potrzeba mu piękna, które odbiera innym matki, rodziny, miasta, że nie potrzeba mu skarbu, za który plądruje się i wyrzyna, że nie chce sztandaru, pod którym idzie dym, wrzask, krew, głód, strach i szaleństwo.  
     — Byłby rad, gdybyś to miejsce znalazła kiedyś tak bliskim, by zwać je drugim domem, pani — szepnął; a potem, połapawszy się, co właśnie zrobił, zaczął tłumaczyć: — To znaczy, wiem, że on jest jeszcze mocno niewykończony i to w ogóle nie ma nic wspólnego z pięknem Lothlórien, nie próbuję porównywać, skądże, ale kiedyś, kiedy tutaj wszystko już będzie inaczej, skończone, ładnie... bardzo chętnie bym cię, ciebie i matkę, oczywiście, zaprosił i pokazał, znowu... i wtedy, kiedy tu już wszystko będzie piękne, świeże, idealne, wtedy mam nadzieję, że mogłabyś... rozważyć... zostawić tutaj kawałek swojego serca, znaczy, przywiązania, ciepłej myśli, troski... przyjaźni...  
     Zaczęła się śmiać, ale ciepło, bez drwiny. Ryby nie płoszyły się od jej śmiechu, przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że pod most przypłynęła już cała ławica.  
     — Teraz też mi się podoba, panie Elrondzie. — Odwróciła głowę, teraz nie mógł patrzeć nawet na jej profil, nawet przez zasłonę włosów; widział za to kawałeczek jej wąziutkiego karku, same szczyty szczupłych łopatek, i nie był krzyw tej zamianie. — W domu, u matki, wszystko jest zawsze tak samo. Zdaje się, że nawet kwiaty rosną zawsze w tym samym miejscu, drzewa rodzą tyle samo owoców... To wielkie piękno i wielki dar, ale ma się wrażenie, że nie ma tam życia, jest tylko... czekanie na koniec i przechowywanie przeszłości, żeby dotrwała nienaruszona do owego końca. Jak na obrazie. Jak kwiat zasuszony w zielniku. A tu coś dzieje. Żyje. Kiedy przyjadę znowu, wszystko będzie inaczej. — Chwila ciszy; albo raczej milczenia, bo cicho Elrondowi być nie mogło, nie, gdy jego własne serce biło z siłą lawiny. — Chciałabym przyjechać znowu. Chciałabym zacząć ży... widzieć życie.  
       
       
       
     Na kolejnym posiedzeniu Galadriela niespodziewanie poparła tę „Białą Radę”, tylko dlatego, zastrzegła, by mogli wreszcie przejść do kolejnych podpunktów.  
       
       
       
     To, że Elrond nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyznaniem Celebríanie, że uczy się kontrolować rzekę – wyzwaniem, uświadomił sobie, zabarwionym dumą – było niewątpliwie kolejnym z licznych ostatnio dowodów, że cała lata roztropnego wychowania i samo-kontroli nie zdołały zabić w nim ducha synów Fëanora.  
     Rodzice Celebríany, przypomniał sobie już w chwili, gdy słowa ześlizgiwały się mu z języka, kontrolowali las. Cały las. Od wieków. Słowa „próbuję opanować rzekę”, nie „uczę się, jak opanować rzekę” musiały brzmieć przy tym trochę żałośnie.  
     A co gorsza Celebríana, jak każda dobrze wychowana panienka, natychmiast wyczuła jego prawdziwe – głupie, szczeniackie – intencje. Zrozumiała sugestię.  
     — Byłabym zachwycona i zaszczycona, mogąc uczestniczyć, przyjrzeć się twoim ćwiczeniom, panie Elrondzie. Proszę.  
     Prośbą, oczywiście, pozbawiła go wyboru. Godności pozbawił się sam zaraz potem, gdy okazało się, że Bruinen, jak to kobieta, jest zazdrosna, i coś nie chce się spiętrzać, kiedy Elronda rozpraszają inne czyste błękity. Na przykład oczy córki Galadrieli.  
     — To moja wina — pocieszała go Celebríana. — Każde zadanie jest trudniejsze, kiedy ktoś patrzy. Nie powinnam tu była przychodzić, przeszkadzać ci...  
     Jeśli są miejsca na świecie, którym przeszkadza twoja obecność, to nie chcę ich znać, pomyślał Elrond. Jeśli tej rzece przeszkadza twoja obecność, rozkażę ją osuszyć. Zbudować tamy. Zamienię w stawy rybne, pełne gatunków, których jeszcze nigdy nie znałaś.  
     Resztki rozsądku przypomniały mu, że to jednak zdecydowanie niestosowne słowa, a dosyć się już chyba dzisiaj zbłaźnił.  
     — Przeciwnie, pani Celebríano, twoja obecność jest mi nieocenioną pomocą. Muszę być gotów władać rzeką zawsze, niezależnie od okoliczności, nawet w środku wrogiego ataku...  
     — Służę ci więc za figurę wroga?  
     Powiedziała to chyba ze śmiechem, ale Elrond i tak miał ochotę natychmiast rzucić się w nurty Bruinen. Nurty, które zresztą, jak na zawołanie, wreszcie się spiętrzyć raczyły, podeszły im obojgu pod stopy. Celebríana pisnęła, chyba nadal ubawiona, że jej moczą suknię, Elrond, spanikowany, spróbował uciszy rzekę, rzeka, najwyraźniej zirytowana jego dzisiejszą nieporadnością, uciszyć się nie dała, nurt raczej przybrał – koniec końców, gdy na miejsce przybyli, zwabieni zamieszaniem – O, Elbereth! – Galadriela z Kirdanem i Gil-Galadem, Elrond oraz Celebríana byli już cali mokrzy, ba, ubłoceni i z plamami od trawy na ubraniach. Siła prądu dała ich bowiem radę raz czy dwa przewrócić.  
     Śmiech – śmiali się już przecież oboje, ubawieni tą całą draką, własną nieporęcznością, niedorzecznością, własną cudowną niedoskonałością (to jest życie, chichotała Celebríana, zbierając się na nogi; Elrond podałby jej rękę, ale złośliwość losu czy też rzeki właśnie jemu samemu usunęła grunt spod stóp, to jest życie, błędy, omyłki, uczenie się, to jest zabawa) – zamarł im na ustach. Któreś z trzech dostojnych elfów uciszyło najwyraźniej rzekę, bo wycofywała się teraz szybko, prawie jak przestraszona, do swojego głównego koryta.  
     — Młodość — powiedział Gil-Galad, bardzo łagodnie.  
     — O, rzekłbym nawet, że to drugie na „m”. — Kirdan się po prostu śmiał z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, widać było tylko trzęsącą się brodę.  
     Galadriela nie wyglądała ani na rozbawioną, ani na łagodną. Światło jej włosów przypominało Elrondowi rodzinny dom, w ten odległy, pełen pokrętnych skojarzeń – Silmarile, Silmarile, matka, kiedy ferowała wyroki z koronnymi klejnotami na piersi, jej królewski gniew, jej królewski, zawsze wzniosły i wyniosły, osąd – sposób, i, uświadomił sobie, po raz pierwszy chyba tak naprawdę uświadomił, pozwolił myśli nadpłynąć, sobie samemu ją odczytać, zrozumieć, i to sprawiało mu ból. Wywoływało lęk.  
     — Matki strata — oznajmiła wreszcie Galadriela; w jej głosie nie było żadnej intonacji, może poza tym obojętnym tonem proroctw; jakbyś kartę wróżebną rzucał na stół. — Żyjąc, tracimy życie. Aby je zachować, musimy się go wyrzec. Stąd moje Lothlórien, córko, gdzie nawet ptak, masz rację, codziennie śpiewa na tej samej gałęzi. Ale wszyscy widzieliśmy, do czego prowadzi niemożność zmierzenia się z utratą, paniczny przed nią lęk. Nie mogłabym wydać córki za nikogo, kto miał udział w losie Fëanora. Może to – może to jest sprawiedliwe, żebym w takim razie wydała ją za tego, którego przyjęli, a nie się wyrzekli.  
     Obróciła się i odeszła, zostawiając Elronda i Celebríanę głęboko skonfundowanych, a Kirdana z Gil-Galadem nie płycej melancholijnych.  
     — Oni sami jeszcze nie wiedzą, na czego są początku — westchnął wreszcie Kirdan — a ona im już... o końcu.  
     — Znać przyszłość to trudny dar. Finrod próbował go użyć, by zmieniać rzeczywistość i sam wiesz, ile mu z tego przyszło. Galadriela przyjmuje postawę ciut bardziej fatalistyczną — odparł Gil-Galad. — Wstawajcie, młodzieży. Nie przejmujcie się naszym krakaniem. Nie słuchajcie nas. Przeżyjcie to wszystko w swoim tempie.  
     Ale Elrond, nadal trochę bez tchu po tej wcześniejszej zabawie, teraz strachu i – i chyba, na słowa Galadrieli, jednak radości – rozumiał już, że musi do programu wizyty dodać oficjalną prośbę o rękę.  
     W tym wciąż niewykończonym dworze. Och. Może powinien to jednak przełożyć na następne zgromadzenie Rady. Albo zapytać przez posłów. Tradycyjne porywanie ukochanej raczej nie wchodziło w grę, zaraz znów usłyszałby komentarze o wychowaniu godnym raczej synów Fëanora niż potomka Lúthien.  
       
       
       
     Dwa dni później, gdy z ulgą zamierzali właśnie skończyć kwestie organizacyjne, Galadriela zauważyła, że nadal nie omówili kwestii finansowania, a przecież nie mogą za każdym razem obciążać kosztami młodego Elronda.  
     — Z wielką chęcią choćby co roku ugoszczę drogi... znakomitych gości... — zaczął; chociaż, fakt faktem, każdy dzień przebywania tak zacnych osobistości ze świtą oznaczał dla niego spore wydatki, takie, jak zwykle ponosiłby raczej w miesięcznej skali.  
     — Zrujnujemy cię w dwa lata — ucięła Galadriela. — A i tak masz budowę... dobrze, remont... siedziby na głowie i w budżecie. Mój zięć, zaraz-zięć, już pytałam Celebríany, nie może być bankrutem. Kto wtedy zapewni odpowiednie warunki mojej córce? A ja zapewniam was, ciebie, Elrondzie, w szczególności, że moja córka... oraz jej rodzice... mamy długą i szczegółową listę tego, co się składa na „odpowiednie warunki”. Nie, panowie, nie będziecie objadać mojej rodziny i moich przyszłych wnuków. Nawet nie próbujcie.  
     Saruman zamrugał. Radagast wydał zdumiony okrzyk. Mithrandirowi następne kółko z fajkowego dymu wyszło nieco kanciaste.  
     Elrond po prostu oniemiał i w efekcie to Gil-Galad musiał, odchrząknąwszy, oznajmić:  
     — Sprawa finansowania i budżetu Białej Rady zostaje wpisana na jutrzejszą agendę.  
       
       
       
     Stali na nabrzeżu. Statek czekał, ale – poczeka. Zawsze w końcu czekały tyle, ile trzeba. Kirdan rozumiał. Dawał czas. Miał go, wszyscy go mieli przecież tak wiele. Chociaż nie Elros, nie ludzie, nigdy. I im razem, Elrondowi z Celebríaną, też już niewiele zostało.  
     Jej uśmiech był niepewny, wymuszony, falował na twarzy niczym morze.  
     — Pamiętasz, jak niechcący prawie nas utopiłem w Bruinen?  
     — Pamiętam, że myślałam wtedy, że w tym wielkim świecie poza dziedziną mojej matki nigdy nie zaznam melancholii, że zawsze przyjdzie coś nowego. Myślałam, że jesteś moim życiem — szeptała, gładząc palcami jego twarz. — i w tym się nie pomyliłam, i nigdy nie żałowałam, że to właśnie ty. Ale w reszcie... kiedy jesteś dzieckiem, wszystko jest nowe, a potem nam powszednieje i blaknie pod słońcem nudy, a ja znowu idę w nieznane, nawet jeśli to nieznane to dom mojej matki, moje dziedzictwo, wszystko – wszystko moje przeznaczenie. Przepraszam, że was, ciebie, dzieci, rodziców, zostawiam. Muszę.  
     Celebríana chwyciła jego nadgarstek drugą, wolną ręką, nie próbowała odciągnąć, tylko zacisnęła palce, mocno, do bólu – i Elrond sam puścił.


End file.
